


Fly Me To The Stars

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Driving, F/M, Flying, Romantic Fluff, Superpowers, ange's 50 kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: No matter how high the speed of his racing car, or how many drifts he showed her, or how high he would fly with her — it won’t ever beat this. A kiss from him could melt Reira's heart, beating faster and louder with all the love she had for Ryuhei.
Relationships: Ryuhei/Reira
Collections: ( fifty love stories )





	Fly Me To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Got busy with my nano novel project, which is going very smoothly hehe  
> but I must write this fic today to celebrate my chars' bdays~  
> xoxo

In a street less traveled, a black Porsche accelerated through the night, far from the heart of Tokyo. 

Here in this street, this certain car could run at a higher speed than it should be, no law would be broken, no speed limit would be an obstacle. The speedometer went over a hundred with the escalating speed, the unstoppable car was racing against the wind. 

Behind the steering wheel was Ryuhei, and beside him, the sound of girlish squeals belonging to Reira.

He was unable to hide the cocky smirk that tugged the corner of his mouth, pressing his foot on the gas pedal lower and lower. Reira was laughing from the top of her lungs, the lively sound filled the car along with the intense humming of the car’s engine.

“Scared?” Ryuhei casted a side glance, a slight concern hidden behind his gaze in case this speed frightened her. But he knew better than to think she was easily frightened.

“Eyes on the road, Ryu!” The scolding was accompanied with a glare and a giggle, the seat belt kept Reira safe in her seat but her feet braced themselves against the car’s floor. It was rather instinctual than a form of fear. “And I’m not scared. Never!” The rush of adrenaline was exhilarating, it almost felt like _flying_ at this incredible speed.

“Hold on tighter.” He warned with the smirk still in place, flicking the steering wheel for the upcoming turn. 

Ryuhei applied the brakes simultaneously and the tires locked up, causing a loud screeching sound against the asphalt. The car began to drift and slide through the corner, he pressed the gas pedal, keeping the balance and angle effortlessly in his infamous drift.

Reira’s hands gripped her seat belt as her life line but she was smiling from ear to ear. Her heartbeat escalated, almost rivaling the car's speed. “Again.” Being at this speed, in this car with Ryuhei, she felt not only the rush of adrenaline, but also happiness, fascination, and _love_.

The corner of his mouth twitched, “You sure?”

“More than ever.” Reira laughed in return, eyes flickered to her side. The adrenaline rush from simply being in the passenger seat was too addicting for her.

The car’s speed slowed in the empty street, curving skillfully to return to the same corner earlier, to fulfill Reira’s request. Ryuhei would drift as many times as she requested.

Eventually the night darkened, the car left the deserted street to head over the destination he had in mind. There was a specific reason why he invited her out tonight, not only for night driving. To spend some time with only her not as one of their usual dates. It was something more special.

A celebration.

Reira was trying to steady her breathing, gaze flickering curiously to Ryuhei as her heart beat slower and slower. “Where are we going now?”

“Can’t tell you just yet.” His eyes bright with mischief before returning his gaze to the road. 

The car entered the Shibuya area, the lively and crowded streets where he had to be careful with his speed, fighting against his instinct to not speed up the car through all these crowds of people and traffic. He could not afford to break the law and attracted the attention of the authorities.

“You know I’m bad with surprises, Ryu.” Reira almost scowled when he looked at her.

“Oh, I definitely know.” He said, smirking playfully and returning his attention to the street.

The car slipped away from the crowded Tokyo’s streets, entering the basement of a tall residence building, one that they both recognized.

“Wait, this building.. Junichiro’s?” The name of their mutual friend slipped off Reira’s lips, eyes curiously assessing Ryuhei’s expression. _Why here?_

“Yes, I have special access tonight.” Ryuhei admitted, speeding up through the pillars until the sound of screeching tires echoed loudly in the parking lot. 

The car parked slightly far from the others, then he led her out of the car and walked to the elevator. Ryuhei pressed the very top floor, above the penthouse. 

“Rooftop?” Reira inquired once more, frowning slightly.

He shot her a mischievous smile, grabbing her hand as the elevator door opened. The guard ushered them farther into the floor’s restricted area and left them both to climb through several sets of stairs to reach the rooftop.

The night breeze whipped her face at once as the rooftop door opened, he curled an arm around her waist to urge her forward. 

The sight successfully rendered her speechless, not only the starry sky or the sight of Tokyo tower right across from them, but this rooftop was unlike any other. Brighter and decorated, simple yet enough to make her realize that Ryuhei had put some effort into this.

“What is this..”

“A table and a chair.” He answered matter-of-factly, releasing her once they arrived near the lovely setting he prepared beforehand.

“And fairy lights.” Her gaze darted around, taking in the sight of the dim lights, creating a romantic vibe. He could be romantic, apparently, she chuckled to herself.

“Yeah, I figured you would like that.”

Reira felt her own mischief surfaced, head snapped toward him. “I don’t.” Her answer made Ryuhei froze, staring at her in disbelief. After a prolonged silence, her soft laughter filled the rooftop. “Just kidding.”

His large hand tousled her hair playfully and gently released the elastic band that kept her hair in a ponytail, slightly disheveled after all the high-speed driving earlier. “I like your hair better this way.” He watched the wind ruffling her hair and smiled at the sight.

Wide brown eyes peered up to him. “You’re being unusually romantic, is it because it’s your birthday today?”

He laughed, almost a scoff. “You found out.”

“Of course I knew, it would be lame if I don’t remember my boyfriend’s birthday. ..Now close your eyes.” 

His eyes crinkled with delight. “Should I? You can just give me the gift.”

“Close your eyes or I’ll throw away your gift from this rooftop.” Her hand reached into the pocket of her coat, she waited until he really closed his eyes, glaring when he sneakily opened an eye. The small sized gift was handed over to Ryuhei’s open palm. “I saved your time by not wrapping this gift, you’ll just tear it away in less than a second, anyway.”

Ryuhei stared intently at his palm, the gift was a miniature car wrapped in a white ribbon. The same type of car he owned, _the black Porsche_. He grinned childishly, almost like a kid who got the gift he wished for.

“I knew you would love it.” Reira clapped her hand, satisfied with her choice of gift, the bright smile etched upon her features. “Happy birthday!”

All of a sudden his arm pulled her close and wrapped around her in a tight embrace. “Sorry.” He murmured in her ear, placing the gift in his leather jacket’s pocket before running a hand through her dark locks.

“Hm..?” The warmth of his embrace distracted her for a moment.

Ryuhei leaned close to press an apologetic kiss over her forehead. “Four days ago, it was your birthday. I’m sorry I couldn’t celebrate it with you.”

“Oh, that.” A soft chuckle left her lips, yes their birthdays were four days apart and this was the first time they celebrated their birthdays after being in a relationship. “Because you couldn’t change the racing schedule and couldn’t meet me until tonight.” Leaning away from him, Reira feigned a pout with her arms still clung around his neck, the tinge of disappointment was unavoidable.

“Are you angry with me?” He placed his palm against her cheek, fingers brushed her face ever so softly. The affectionate gesture kept her warm against the cold breeze.

So was her heart, warmer — she leaned into his touch, “I am _very_ angry with you.”

“Those drifts earlier weren’t enough?” He whispered low, teasing her in a playful tone.

“You think only several drifts could make my anger disappear? That’s low, Ryu. So low of you.” However, she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

“Let me make it up to you.” He dipped down to capture her lips.

Her eyelashes fluttered as Reira closed her eyes, returning his kiss, her lips curved against his in a tender smile.

No matter how high the speed of his car, or how many drifts he showed her — it won’t ever beat this. A kiss from him could melt her heart, all the feigning anger faltered and now her heart beating differently than an adrenaline rush. Only a light kiss like this was enough to overwhelm Reira, the feelings she had for Ryuhei was flooding, pouring out through her kiss.

Affection was rushing and coursing throughout her entire being.

His embrace tightened around her waist. Ryuhei used his power to take them both flying while he distracted her with the kiss. Their feet began to float off the rooftop’s pavement.

Reira gasped into their kiss over the sudden loss of gravity, clinging her arms around him tighter — a chuckle resounded in the back of her throat with the exhilarating sensation of floating in the air.

Flying, higher, higher to the night sky.

The veil of glittering diamonds in the black velvet sky enveloped them, and the kiss naturally ended. Either of them longed to cherish this moment, one of many memories they have together.

Rosy lips formed a sweet smile, her starry eyes glimmered with unrivaled love, “Fly me to the stars, Ryu.”

”'I can't fly you to reach the stars, but I can get you closer to them.” His eyes became gentler, softer, whenever he looked at her.

“Since when you became this romantic?” Reira tilted her head to the side.

“Since _you_ happened.” He shortly answered with a sheepish look, stealing her lips for another loving kiss and together they soared higher into the starry sky.

As Ryuhei promised, he would fly her closer to the stars.

Beyond the stars, if she ever asked.


End file.
